Deadly Curiosities series
Deadly Curiosities series — Gail Z. Martin. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ This series of adventures spans over 500 years, from the 1500s to modern day as a small cabal of vampires and their human helpers battle supernatural enemies to find and destroy dangerous magical items and keep the world safe from dark forces. ~ Vanities (Deadly Curiosities Adventure, book 1) by Gail Z Martin ~ FF ✥ Deadly Curiosities read like an old urban fantasy where the focus is on the case and I loved every minute of it. This case deals with mundane objects causing problems and vicious murders that could not have been done by something of this world. This tale was action packed. Filled with magic, supernatural creatures and possessed objects. ~ Caffeinated Book Reviewer Lead's Species or Ability * Psychometric ability Primary Supe * Vampires, psychic abilitites What Sets it Apart * Set in an antique shop with villianous magical objects Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Cassidy Kincaide, protagonist. Books in Series Deadly Curiosities series: # Deadly Curiosities (June 24, 2014) # Vendetta (Expected: Dec 29, 2015) # Tangled Webb (May 10, 2018) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Deadly Curiosities Adventure Novelas (all around 30 pages): # Vanities (2013) # Wild Hunt (2013) # Dark Legacy (2013) # Steer a Pale Course (2013) # Among The Shoals Forever (2013) # The Low Road (2013) # Buttons (2013) # Coffin Box (2014) # Wicked Dreams (2014) Themes World Building Setting Old Charleston, South Carolina Places: * Trifles & Folly: an antique and curio shop—the store has been in Cassidy's family since 1670 and has a dark secret. They acquire and neutralize dangerous supernatural elements. Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampire, psychometric, null ability, Weaver magic, magic objects, shadow ghosts, haunted objects, Voudon (Voodoo), Glossary: * Psychometry: touch-knowledge * Infernal Objects: Dangerous magical objects Organizations: * Trifles & Folly: an antique and curio shop with a dark secret World ✥ If Cassidy's shop encounters something dangerous, they then nullify it with the help of Sorren, a 600 year old vampire. At which point they then re-sell the items in her shop, sans dangerous energies. When our series begins, Cassidy and her friends are trying to figure out what is going on with items around Charleston.~ Not Yet Read Cassidy draws power from objects like wooden spoons and quilts. The author weaves in different cultures, spells to ward off evil and the power of the moon to draw strength. Caffeinated Book Reviewer Protagonist ✥ Cassidy Kincaide lives in Old Charleston in a “Charleston Single House” that she inherited. She was lucky to inherit her home and business, but she still has to work hard to make ends meet. She has a special ability such that when she touches a magical object she is able to get pictures, emotions and sometimes a story to go along with the item. ~ Not Yet Read Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Deadly Curiosities (2014): Cassidy Kincaide owns Trifles & Folly, an antique/curio store and high-end pawn shop in Charleston, South Carolina that is more than what it seems. Dangerous magical and supernatural items sometimes find their way into mortal hands or onto the market, and Cassidy is part of a shadowy Alliance of mortals and mages whose job it is to take those deadly curiosities out of circulation. Welcome to Trifles & Folly, an antique and curio shop with a dark secret. Proprietor Cassidy Kincaide continues a family tradition begun in 1670—acquiring and neutralizing dangerous supernatural items. It's the perfect job for Cassidy, whose psychic gift lets her touch an object and know its history. Together with her business partner Sorren, a 500 year-old vampire and former jewel thief, Cassidy makes it her business to get infernal objects off the market. When mundane antiques suddenly become magically malicious, it's time for Cassidy and Sorren to get rid of these Deadly Curiosities before the bodies start piling up. ~ Deadly Curiosities (Deadly Curiosities, book 1) by Gail Z Martin ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Vendetta (Expected: Dec 29, 2015): The engaging follow up to the urban fantasy series set in Charlotte, North Carolina. An old enemy of Sorren’s is back in town. Sariel is a nephilmancer, a powerful sorcerer able to summon the nephilim, tainted eternal spirits that watch humanity and stand in judgment. Sariel is looking for vengeance, because a century ago, during their last battle, Sorren killed Sariel’s son and helped the Alliance send Sariel into harsh exile. Because of Sorren’s long affiliation with Charleston, Sariel has decided that the city must be destroyed, and in retaliation for his own loss, Sariel vows to destroy the mortal helpers Sorren protects. To do this, Sariel must bring five of the Watchers through a portal from another realm. When all five are present, judgment will fall, and the nephilim will reap and feed on the souls of the dead. ~ Goodreads | Vendetta (Deadly Curiosities, #2) by Gail Z. Martin ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB— (): ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB— (): Category:Series